The present invention relates to an article lock, and particularly to an assembly for releasably locking a gun or other article in a secure position to prevent unauthorized access to the gun. More particularly, the present invention relates to an assembly for releasing a gun or other article from a locked secure position using either remote control or key-actuated means at the selection of a user.
Law enforcement officers carry various types of shotguns, assault rifles, and other weapons in their vehicles for use in carrying out law enforcement duties. These weapons are typically holstered in a gun mount fastened securely to an interior portion of the vehicle. It is recognized that the need of officers to have ready access to their holstered weapon in an emergency must be balanced against the risk of permitting intruders to have unauthorized access to such weapons.
One object of the present invention is to provide a locking bolt in a mount for receiving a gun barrel or other article that is cammed relative to the mount from its normally locked position to an unlocked position to permit release of the gun barrel from the mount in response to direct engagement with a moving key inserted into an interior region of the mount. In essence, the mount is configured to permit the key itself to impart motion to a locking bolt free to move relative to the mount to permit a weapon or other article to be released from the mount.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mountable assembly configured to lock a weapon or other article in a secure but accessible position and release on command such weapon from its confined position using either remote control or key-actuated means.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a locking bolt in a mount for receiving a gun barrel or other article that is retractable to unlock the mount using either a remotely controlled actuator to provide an automatic gun barrel release system or a bolt-engaging key operable without activating the remotely controlled actuator to provide a mechanical override to the automatic gun barrel release system.
According to the present invention, a lock is provided for securing a weapon or other article in a secure position. The article lock includes means for receiving an article and means for releasably retaining the article in the receiving means. The retaining means is movable relative to the receiving means. Means for blocking movement of the retaining means relative to the receiving means is included to fix the retaining means in a predetermined position locking the article in the receiving means.
The blocking means is movable between a projected position engaging the retaining means and a retracted position away from the retaining means. The receiving means is formed to include means for introducing a key to the blocking means so that the key is movable in the introducing means to act on the blocking means to move the blocking means to its retracted position, thereby permitting movement of the retaining means relative to the receiving means to release the article.
In preferred embodiments, the retaining means includes a distal retainer arm and a proximal shoulder. The arm acts to retain the article in the receiving means upon movement of the retaining means to its predetermined position. The proximal shoulder is pivotably connected to the receiving means to permit pivoting movement of the retaining means relative to the receiving means.
The blocking means includes a bolt and the proximal shoulder of the retaining means is formed to include a slot for receiving the bolt upon movement of the blocking means to its projected position. The retaining means further includes a pivot-blocking wall defining a portion of the slot. The pivot-blocking wall is aligned to engage the blocking means to limit pivoting movement of the retaining means and the receiving means so that articles such as gun barrels are securely retainable in the receiving means.
Spring means is also provided for yieldably biasing the bolt into the bolt-receiving slot to engage the shoulder of the retainer arm. Thus, the spring means normally causes the bolt to be moved to a position locking the retainer arm to prevent release of an article in the receiving means.
The blocking means further includes a cam follower attached to the bolt and situated in an interior region of the receiving means to communicate with the introducing means. The follower is thus positioned to be acted on by a portion of the key during rotation of the key in the introducing means to move the blocking means to its retracted position. Essentially, rotation of a key introduced into the receiving means of the present invention causes the key to act as a cam in relation to the bolt and withdraw the bolt from the bolt-receiving slot, thereby permitting relative movement between the distal retainer arm and the receiving means to release the article.
Control means is also provided for selectively moving the blocking means from its projected position to its retracted position. The control means communicates with the blocking means to permit the blocking means to be moved to its retracted position under the control of a key rotated in the introducing means to act on the blocking means independent of operation of the control means to provide mechanical override means for retracting the blocking means upon malfunction of the control means.
One feature of the invention is the provision of means in the receiving means for introducing a key to the blocking means so that the key is movable in the introducing means to act on the blocking means to move the blocking means to its retracted position. Advantageously, such a configuration of the receiving means permits an operator to use a key as a cam against the blocking means to release an article such as a gun barrel from a trapped position in the receiving means. It is thus unnecessary to install a separate lock cylinder or core in the receiving means to control keyed actuation of the blocking means. Cost and size of the article-receiving means are thereby minimized.
A wide variety of bitted keys, including, but not limited to, typical police handcuff keys, are well suited for insertion into the introducing means of the present invention to unlock the blocking means. One advantage realized by configuration of the introducing means to admit a handcuff key to actuate the blocking means is that such handcuff keys are easily distinguished from other available keys by law enforcement officers. This is especially desirable during an emergency situation when it becomes necessary for those officers to use the key-actuated mechanical override system to gain access to a secured weapon.
Another feature of the invention is the establishment of communication between the blocking means and the control means which permits the blocking means to be moved to its retracted position under the control of a key rotated in the introducing means independent of operation of the control means. Illustratively, such communication is provided by including an electromagnet in the control means and forming at least a portion of the blocking means out of magnetic material.
Advantageously, such a feature enables an operator to select the actuation mode best suited at the time it becomes necessary to gain access to a secured weapon. For example, a single button situated in a location known only to the operator can be used to activate the control means. Alternatively, a key can be used as a mechanical override to operate the lock mechanism upon, for example, malfunction or loss of power of the control means. Specifically, the key acts to cam the blocking means to a retracted position without damaging the "coupling" existing between the blocking means and the control means necessary to provide an operable connection therebetween.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.